Bourne for a Hardy
by LightLifeHardy
Summary: After lusty feelings bring Matt and Evan together they decide to start a relationship. What happens when the teasing of Evan turns the relationship sour? And who comes running to heal Matt? Matt/Evan Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first Slash story. It's Matt/Evan AKA Mavan. I give NeroAnne credit to the name(she most likely doesn't know me lol)_**. _**I really have this couple on the mind and now have muses. Soo.... Enjoy and review my darlings.  
**_

* * *

Matt Hardy walked into the locker room with his bags. He looked around and spotted his person of interest: Evan Bourne. He has liked Evan since Cyber Sunday '08. He never had a chance to tell Evan that. He needed to tell him… _tonight_.

"Hey, Evan!"

"Oh, hi Matt." Said Evan with a smile. He couldn't help but, smile. Matt was everything he has ever wanted. Matt, was the protector of him since joining WWE. He wanted to tell Matt he liked him but, Matt had a better chance with others not a baby like him.

"Um, Evan I was wondering if you want to go with Jeff, Adam, Jay, and Me to a local club?" Matt said while praying Evan would say yes.

"Sure, but, I'm not much of a drinker." Evan replied while tie his sneaker.

"Don't worry just a have a drink or two."

* * *

"Alright then." Evan said standing up and grabbing his bag. He smiled as Matt held open the door for him.

They showed up at the bar around 12 am. Jeff ordered three rounds of shots for each of them. Matt and Evan ordered more shots and were soon as drunk as a hobo. The club started to play high pumped music and a drunken Matt soon tested his shyness.

"Hey Evan come dance with me!" Matt said pulling up Evan by the arm. They made their way to the dance floor. Matt soon put his arm around Evan's neck. _What am I doing? Evan going to think something. But, this is what you want just do it._

Evan put his hands on Matt's hips and let hips flow with the music. The drinks were controlling his feelings for Matt. He knew this would give Matt a sign. But, at the moment neither cared.

They continued to dance until 2 am. They then with their party group went back to the hotel. Matt and Evan were holding hands the ride up in the elevator. Matt was happy Jeff, Adam, and Jay got off before they started to talk.

"Evan, I need to talk to you." Matt said looking at Evan.

"Sure. Uh can we do it in your room? Phil is sleeping and he would kill me if I wake him up."

"Sure."

They walked out the elevator to Matt's room. Matt stopped rooming with Jeff due to his talking about killer bunnies in his sleep. He was fine with have a room to himself, he never liked having anyone over anyways.

Matt opened his room door and held it open with his foot. Evan stepped inside and sat at the little table in the corner. Matt pulled up a seat right next to him and sat down. Matt looked up at Evan's face and saw his eyes. _So pretty, so sweet, so… not mine._ Matt said to himself. Evan took Matt's hand.

"Matt what did you want to ask me?"

"Evan-are-are y-you-"Matt tried to talk but, his mind was telling him no.

"What Matt?"

"Evan are you gay?" Matt said looking down. He needed to know.

Evan didn't know what to say. He wanted to say yes, but, what if Matt asked him because of the dancing tonight?

"Matt I-I don't know. I always thought when I was sixteen but, I changed I-I don't know." Evan looked down. "Matt are you?"

"Yea, since I was twenty." Matt said pulling away from Evan's hand. "If you're not Evan I'm sorry for asking." Matt stood up and walked to his bed and sat down, his hand covering his face from Evan. Evan got up and sat next to Matt.

"Matt I don't know if I'm gay per say but, I'm attracted to you. I have been since joining WWE. I could never tell you because I thought you were straight. I just want to kiss you." Evan looked up. He needed Matt now.

"Where does that leave us at Evan?"

"I don't know."

"How about we started here…" Matt tilted Evan's face up and kissed him. It was slow and soft. Matt's tongue licked the bottom of Evan's lip, asking for entry. Evan allowed it. They continued to kiss as Evan put his fingers in Matt's hair. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and looked at one another.

Evan started to unbutton Matt's shirt. He wanted Matt. NO he NEEDED Matt.

"Are you sure Evan?" Matt asked putting his hand on Evan's.

"Positive." Evan and Matt soon undid one another's clothes and did what they always wanted to: Love one another.

* * *

**_Like so far? Yes this is a chapter story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So**_**_ this is the second chapter and it's a little longer than the first._**

**_Thanks to: AustinHardy for reviewing! Glad you like Mavan too!_**

**_BTW~ I was thinking last night how I see Matt and Matt(Evan) talking "We had a great Cyber Sunday match and now people want us together?" LOL. Yea if they kissed atleast ONCE and posted a picture of it I would die!  
_**

* * *

Matt awoke around 11:30 am from a sound sleep. He turned around to see a figure next to him. His vision became clearer and there still sleeping was Evan. Matt smiled as he remembered last night, it was fantastic. He played with Evan's hair thinking about how they each took their time to make the other moan. Matt was happy he had everything he wanted.

Evan felt something or someone touching his head and sat up. He looked to see Matt smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"So did you like last night?" Evan asked Matt while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I loved it. Every minute of it." Matt replied as he sat up and looked into Evan's eyes.

Evan smiled and pushed a runaway strand of Matt's hair behind Matt's ear. He leaned in to kiss Matt on lips. Matt kissed back and put his hand on the side of Evan's neck. Matt then pulled away and runs his thumb over Evan's cheek.

"Hungry?" Asked Matt pulling back the covers.

"Yea, want to order room service?"

"Yea that would be good enough –"Matt stopped talking hearing a knock on the door. Matt got up and put a pair of boxers on. He looked back at Evan mouthing 'Stay there' before opening the door. There stood his younger brother Jeff Hardy in his street clothes.

"Hey Matt I was wondering if you want to go with me and Jay to grab some lunch." Jeff asked looking at Matt. Before Matt could answer a loud crash came from behind him. Jeff looked behind Matt and smirked.

"Had a little visitor last night? No wonder you're in your boxers!" Jeff said giggling. Matt rolled his eyes at Jeff.

"Look I'll go get something with you guys another time I –"Matt stopped when Jeff ran past him and stood face to face with Evan. He looked back at Matt and started laughing.

"Oh god! You slept with BABY BOURNE!" Jeff laughed as Matt looked at him disapproving.

"Jeff-"

"Damn Matty you can't do any better than short stuff over here?"

"Jeff-"

"Matty I bet he didn't even last that long!" Jeff's laughing stopped when he saw Evan walk past them dressed and looking as if he was about to cry. Evan looked up at Matt, his eyes screaming the word _sorry_. He walked to the door and left.

Matt looked back at Jeff. Jeff looked serious and before he knew it had a red handprint on his right cheek complaints of Matt.

"Damn it Jeff, why did you say that!?!?!" Matt said while pulling on a pair of jeans. He had to go find Evan and apologize. He tossed a shirt on and looked back at Jeff.

"Evan's and my relationship is nothing you should be making fun of! You're the one that couldn't hold onto Punk!" Matt yelled. He knew hitting a nerve about how Punk cheated on Jeff was a low blow but, after that stunt Jeff just pulled he could care less.

"Low blow Matt. I'm sorry."

"Screw you Jeff. When I come back you better be out of my room!" Matt yelled as he slipped on his sneakers and ran out the door in search of Evan. He ran down the halls scream out Evan's name out. He turned a corner to see his lover sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

Matt slide down the wall next to Evan. Evan looked up wiping his eyes. Matt fixed Evan's hair, brushing it out.

"Evan, I'm so sorry about Jeff. He should have never said that shit about you."Matt said taking a hold of Evan's hand.

"You think I would be use to it. Being called a baby, saying I can't last, all that bullshit but, I never thought Jeff saw me in that way."

"Evan, Jeff talks before he thinks. Remember though neither he nor ANYONE should call you those things. You're too sweet and innocence to be talked about like that." Matt said placing a light kiss on Evan's hand. Evan smiled and was no longer crying. He leaned his head on Matt's shoulder and needed to know something.

"Matty how...h-how big am I to you?" Evan asked. Matt looked at Evan.

"You look like a high flier just-"Matt was cut off my Evan.

"No. How BIG am I to you?" Evan said again but, this Matt got the idea. His lips curled into a smile and Evan felt himself blushing.

"Evan babe, you're big enough." Matt said hugging the younger man. Evan leaned into the hug, happy Matt didn't laugh at him for asking that type of question. Matt stood up and pulled Evan up with him. He then picked up Evan and carried him over his shoulder.

"Matty! Put me down! I can walk!" Evan playfully yelled. Matt stopped and put him down. Evan was smiling the smile that made Matt crush on him a year and a half ago. Evan pulled Matt down for a quick kiss before running away from Matt. It took Matt a second but, he was soon chasing his young lover.

* * *

"Okay you caught me! I give!" Evan yelled when Matt had him pinned to a wall. Matt smiled and planted light kisses on Evan neck. Evan giggled and that was music to Matt's ears. Matt stopped kissing and went to Evan's ear and whispered.

"How about we go get some food before heading off on the road?"

"That be fine." Said Evan wrapping his arm around Matt's waist after Matt put him down. Matt put an arm around Evan's shoulder and they were soon off to find some food joint.

After driving for a good 30 minutes they found a sushi place to eat at. Matt parked the car and opened the door for Evan. They took a seat and order some food before Matt started to talk.

"So Evan… I have a question for you."

"Really now? Go on."

"Am I your first guy?"

"Yea." Evan blushed at his answer. He never had sex with a guy before but, he had one experiment date which had gone so bad he never went on another date again. Matt kissed him on the cheek before taking Evan's hand.

"So seeing as how you have started calling me by my nickname I want to give you a nickname." Matt said rubbing his thumb on the top of Evan's hand.

"Good luck with that. My name isn't nicknameable."

"I got one. Evy." Matt smiled as Evan blushed. The food came in play a good five seconds later. They both fed each other and laughed when Evan kept getting soy sauce on Matt's chin. Evan leaned toward Matt's chin and licked it up. They did this for another thirty minutes.

Matt looked on his phone seeing they had only thirty minutes to get there stuff and head out to the airport. Matt took his wallet out and left twenty dollars and took Evan's hand as they left. Evan held Matt's hand the entire time back to the hotel.

They quickly got all their bags and left for the airport. Taking seats next to each other and soon Matt fell asleep and Evan played with his long, dark, raven hair smiling as he fell to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for the reviews!**

** NeroAnne- I was so shocked to see you review my story! Your so amazing at writing and a inspiration to me. On they have in the CS 08 photos a pic of Matt holding down Evan and it looks to slashy! I also, have a screenshot of Matt trying to pin Evan and his hand is flat out on Evan's butt XD. It's truly a sight. I also, notice when you don't give Matt Jeff or Adam in your stories you give him to Evan. I like...(hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**Okay so enough of that and on to the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

After arriving in Seattle, Matt and Evan booked a room. It had one bed, a king sized bed. They both agreed to start a relationship to see where their feelings for one another were going and so far it was going great. Matt had taken Evan out on another date before ending up in Seattle. That was when the relationship truly began.

Evan tossed his bags in the corner and fell back on to the bed. _Finally something soft to lay down on! _Evan thought. _Well besides Matty._ Evan giggled at his thoughts. He knew maybe this was a little too early to say but, he had fallen head over heels in love with Matt.

Matt came in with two more bags and threw them to the corner where Evan had his. He smirked seeing Evan laying down with his eyes closed. He sauntered over and startled Evan. He then pinned Evan's arms above his head. Evan's eyes opened and he had a smile on. Matt bent down and kissed Evan.

"So…What do you want do? I had two things in mind." Said Matt kissing Evan's neck.

"What is that?" Evan said with a playful tone in his voice.

Matt looked up at Evan with the biggest grin on his face. "Well, we could go out sightseeing. Or we could stay here and do a little sightseeing of our own." Matt finished while fiddling with Evan belt.

"The second one sounds oh so much better." Evan replied. He wiggled his arms away from Matt's grip and put his fingers in Matt's hair. They began kissing again and soon groping came into play. Matt knew what was gonna happen so he stopped kissing Evan and stood quickly and got the needed things to make this safe. While Matt was looking in his bag Evan pulled off his shirt and sat up. Matt got what he needed and want back to Evan and they began kissing again.

Matt was about to take his own shirt off but, someone began knocking on the door. Matt and Evan stopped kissing and groaned as Matt got up and went to open the door. Matt threw Evan his shirt telling him to put it on. Matt turned and opened the door to see his brother who is was still a little made at.

"What Jeff?"

"Can I talk to Evan please?" Jeff said while pouting. He knew Matt had a soft spot with pouting.

"Ugh, fine." Matt opened the door wider so Jeff could come in. Evan soon spotted Jeff and looked down. He didn't want to see him more less than talk to him after what Jeff said about him.

"Hi." Jeff said sitting on the bed.

"Hi." Evan replied as Matt sat on Evan left seeing as Jeff sat on his right. Matt then wrapped an arm around Evan.

"Evan I just wanted to say sorry about what I said. I never meant to hurt you. I say things that should never come out of my skittle flavored mouth. I didn't mean any of that." Jeff said locking eyes with Evan.

"Why did you say those things? I mean do think I can't last or things like that?"

"Evan I don't truly. I felt bad for it even though Matty over there made me feel it more painfully with his little bitch slap." Jeff chuckled when he saw Evan's growing smile.

"I forgive you Jeff." Evan gave him a hug. He was happy that Jeff came and said sorry for what he did. It was thoughtful.

"Jeff, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Evan."

"Matt told me you and Phil had a thing going. What happened?"

"Phil never told you?"

"No, he said the past is the past."

"Easy for him to say. Evan when Phil and I went out it was great. I mean we talked and went on dates. He bought me Skittles like crazy and the sex was amazing. " Jeff said remembering the great nights he and his ex spent with one another.

"What happened?" Evan said as he folded his hands.

"I found him in bed with Morrison. They had something going on for about a month. I never thought him and my very best friend… besides muffin top over there-"

"Hey!"

"Matty, relax I love your muffin top." Evan said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek."Go on Jeff."

"I never thought him and John would hook up. I always saw them as my boyfriend and best friend. Not two dicks." Jeff put his head down as he remembered how Phil and John where caught kissing when he walked in on them.

Evan noticed Jeff's sadness and gave him a hug. Jeff was a sweetheart and didn't deserve that stuff.

"Thanks Evan. Well, I want this time to be happy so… has Matt showed you his sex toys yet?" Jeff said with a smirk as Evan's and Matt's jaws dropped.

"I don't have any sex toys, Jeff!" Matt yelled.

"Oh yes you do. Have you showed Evan your –"

"SHUT UP JEFF!" Matt yelled as he got up ready to kill Jeff.

"Evan control the sex monster!" Jeff hide behind Evan. Evan sighed and began kissing Matt. Matt stopped dead in his tracks and began kissing back. Jeff sat there just staring.

"Wow. Evan from this angle you look hot." Jeff said quietly. Matt and Evan stopped kissing and Evan blushed. Matt wrapped his arm around Evan's waist and began to talk.

"Get your own boyfriend! This lovely brunette here is mine." Matt said slapping Evan's butt causing him to yelp. Evan did the same to Matt. Soon Jeff became jealous.

"Fine Matt. I'll go find Adam. Blonds are better!" Jeff said getting up.

"Jeff, Blonds can tease." Matt said taking off his and Evan's shirts. "But, us Brunettes can please." He said as Jeff stilled.

"Screw you Matty." Jeff said as he walked out the door. He mumble things like 'You're the tease' and 'I'm a plenty of a please'.

Matt laughed and pulled Evan down onto the bed. He kissed Evan on the lips. He loved the taste Evan had and always left him wanting more.

"So Evy, let's start this pleasuring again shall we?" Matt said taking Evan's pants off.

"We shall Muffin Matty." Evan said. They giggled at his statement before moaning at each other touches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late. Blame my S.S. teacher for failing me by two points -.- That devil... Anyways, Thanks to the reviews. Sorry if this is short. Also, there is a part in the story where it might be a funnish subject but, is to be taken seriously...kinda.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Matt had just walked into his locker room and began to take out his attire when heard a knock on the door. He stopped and walked over to the door smiling at the young man he called boyfriend standing there. Evan stared back at him with a wide smile. Evan walked into the locker room and took Matt's hand and sat on the couch.

"Well, if you aren't the sexiest thing with legs to walk into my locker room." Matt said with a grin as he pressed his lips to Evan's for a quick kiss.

"Matt, I was thinking maybe we could have a little fun before your match." Evan said teasing at Matt's shirt. He started to unbutton the shirt and was planting kisses to Matt's neck. Evan then began to pull of Matt's shirt and kissed down Matt's chest. Matt took his hands and lifted Evan's head up.

"When did you start to take charge?" Matt said taking off Evan's shirt. Evan smiled and began to talk.

"I've been hanging out with Jeff. He said I should just take charge." Matt giggled.

"Please don't hang out with Jeff and talk about this. He has never topped." Matt began to unbutton Evan's jeans and pulled them down. Evan shrugged, and began to attack Matt's neck again. Then, John Morrison opened up Matt's locker room with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, sorry!" John saw a half naked Evan and Matt kissing. Evan looked up and blushed while grabbing his jeans to put back on. Matt laughed and got up.

"Matt, Vinny said we have to go over our tag match one more time. Oh and by the way Evan nice butt." Evan blushed even harder. Matt gave Evan a kiss on his cheek and left with Morrison. Evan reached to put on his shirt and relaxed on the couch waiting for Matt to come back.

"Evan! Where are you?" Matt said looking around backstage for the high flier. He and John won their match and Matt was greeted by Evan with a kiss. Matt pulled back to see his lover with a bottle of cola in hand.

"What? I get thirsty." Evan said opening the bottle up and taking a big drink. He finished with licking his lips. Matt twitched.

"Come on you little tease." Matt said pulling Evan along to his locker room. Evan smiled, Matt may not know but, he had just been seduced.

* * *

Matt kissed the top of Evan's head when Evan curled up to him. They were both glowing in light of their love making.

"Matt?" Evan said.

"Yea?"

"I think I love you." Evan said biting his lip looking up at Matt. Matt had the biggest smile on him. Evan just said he loved him.

"I think I just might love you too." Matt replied kissing the tip of Evan's nose. Evan giggled. Matt loved his giggle.

"Maybe we should move this back to the hotel?" Evan said.

"Babe I have to go and attack Punk, still. But, when we get to the hotel I'll make you scream." Matt said with his eyes full of lust. Evan kissed him as Matt stood up and got his clothes. He began to put his clothes on and Evan did the same. Matt looked over at the clock and gave Evan a final kiss and ran to the curtains and waited to go out.

Evan smiled and sat back down on the couch, waiting to see Matt on t.v. There was a knock on the door and Evan lifted an eyebrow. He got up and opened the door to see no one there. He was about to closed the door but, saw a brown paper bag with his name on it.

Evan brought the bag inside and saw a note and read it. He opened the bag and threw it back on the ground. He felt tears in his eyes. He knew it. He ran to the bathroom and began to sob.

Fifteen minutes later, Matt walked back into his locker room to find it empty. He looked around for his boyfriend.

"Evan?" Matt looked around. He felt something near his foot. He picked up the brown paper bag and read the note.

_Hey Evan,_

_I think you might need these to help Matt a little more._

Inside the bag were male enhancement pills. Matt opened the door and threw it out in the trash. He also, ripped up the stupid note. He went back in and heard crying going on in the bathroom. He opened the door to see Evan on the floor crying.

"Baby, don't believe that stupid note. Please, don't." Matt said taking his boyfriend into his arms. Evan looked up still crying.

"Matt it's true! I'm not good enough. I'm not." Evan cried into Matt's chest. Matt began to tear up.

"It's not. I swear, baby." Matt stayed there until Evan soon fell asleep. Matt picked him up grabbed his bag and began to leave. Before he could Jeff stopped him.

"Matt you're going already?"

"Please tell me you didn't do it." Matt said while his eyes darkened.

"Do what?"

"Left those pills in that bag for Evan?"

"Matt I didn't."

"Fine. I just gotta go." Matt said headed to his car. He placed Evan in the back so he could lie down. He then got in the driver's seat and left the parking lot. His mind thinking of everyone who could have done this.

* * *

He pulled into the hotel's parking lot and picked up Evan. He placed him on the bed and fixed his hair.

"I love you." Matt whispered and laid down next to him and fell asleep too.


End file.
